Tsukikage Kitsune: Wrath
by LittleArticFox
Summary: Wrath isn't a pretty thing, just ask Luna and the gang.
1. Prologue

_RECAP:_

_Oblivion roared and made his way towards Majin, seeking to protect his master. His body was big, but graceful. His powerful wings flapped, creating mini tornadoes that tore through zombies and androids alike. He then landed beside Majin, nudging him._

Oblivion looked up at his master. 'Master, how can I serve you?' he thought chirping, jumping out of the way as and android tried to grab at him. He hissed, a tiny flame sricking out of his mouth.

'Go back to Luna.' I won't have you hurt little dragon.' Majin ordered, trying to keep calm cuz he knew the dragon would be able to sense it and would react as such. He'd seen it with Luna's three dragons, the one who showed the most protective instincts towards her would be either Reikei or Yang.

'Master, is that an order?' Oblivion thought.

'Yes, that is an order.' Majin thought. Oblivion nodded, beginning to flap his mighty wings as a couple of androids tried to hold him down. He easily lifted them and took off flying, going higher until he stalled and began to dive bomb, stopping twenty feet from the ground and dropping the two androids who landed with a splat! 'Master, if it gets too troublesome, help will come!' he thought. Majin nodded, looking at Angel with hatred on his face.


	2. Chapter 1-The Wrath of The Guys

Luna looked as Oblivion landed and shared a quick message. "Understood Oblivion. He's wise so you best heed his order." She whispered, gently patting his neck. "You'll see battle soon enough." She felt Raidon' s arms around her and she smiled at her mate.

"Luna, are you ok with this?" Raidon asked.

"Am I ok with what?" Luna asked.

'With bringing a child into this fucked up world?' Raidon thought.

'We have no chhoice. I didn't know you when the world had been a smoewhat normal place Raidon.' Luna thought, leaning against her mate. Raidon felt his hair stand on end as one of the men at the white house was looking her over. 'Raidon?' Luna thought.

'Are you covered well?' Raidon thought.

'Well enough but I'm cold.' Luna thought in reply. Raidon smiled, putting his leather duster over her small frame, further hiding her curves from the men's sight and she looked up at him gratefully. 'thank you.' she thought, gently kissing him infront of everyone. She then teleported away, Raidon and the others following, their weapons drawn, knowing what Luna was thinking because they were thinking the same thing.

Raidon grinned as they began to take out androids and the fact that Luna was mind synced with Yang again. He let out a low whistle of admiration. He grinned when they surrounded the warlord and he disappeared, causing Luna to growl out in frustration. "Damn." was all she said.

Luna watched as Majin was healed, but her eyes were narrowed and she was on high alert. She walked out, stretching, tired. She laid down and curled up, Reikei, Yin, Yang, Aqua, Comet and Fang curling around her, offering their warmth. She slowly began to fall asleep.

Raidon walked around outside when he saw Majin and Iza out there. He walked up to them and was greeted in the typical guy fashion. He then looked at them and noticed their tense postures. He then looked and saw three men setting up turrets and landmines. He looked at them and could tell they were thinking along the same lines. They walked up behind them and didn't like what they heard. When the three looked up and saw them, it was a royal blood bath. Raidon then took a shower and went to lay with his mate.


	3. Chapter 2-The Blood Moon Witch's Wrath

Yasu was sitting in a room, holding her newborn infant daughter.'So beautiful.' She thought, cradling the sleeping infant to her. She then heard footfall and she looked, expecting Majin but growled when she smelled the reek of alcohol and testorone. She looked and saw a strange male approaching her. "Can I help you?" she said, very wary and on edge, especially considering she was holding an infant child.

"C'mere sexxxxyyyyyyyy." a man slurred. Yasu took a step back, summoning Death's Song.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell." She hissed, Death's Song fine tuned to her mind's wavelength. 'Normally humans fear reapers. What the hell is going on here?' she thought, growling. She growled as she was backed up in a corner. She growled as the guy put his hand on her right breast and squeezed hard, causing her to growl, waking up the infant who began to squall. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BREASTS!" she screamed. She looked and saw Majin run in and grab the guy's head and she stabbed her hand through his chest, grabbing his heart and ripping it out, making it explode. She glared at the President who then explained the rules and she began to get a bad feeling, especially since the president was looking at her with lust in his eyes. She then followed Majin and saw that Raidon was holding Luna protectively to him, his eyes narrowed. She then followed Majin out to the vehicles, climbing in the hummer, Raidon following with Luna and the doctor following them after the vehicles were gased up, they drove off, having made the decision to not stay near people.


	4. Chapter 3-The Edge of Nowhere

Luna yawned, and blinked, looking up to see her mate asleep. She then felt her mate's hands resting on her swelling abdomen. She smiled softly, her eyes glowing with an undefined emotion as she laid her head on his chest, going back to sleep.

Raidon watched as Luna set up the barrier against Zombies and Androids. He then watched as Yasu picked up a guitar and started strumming, calling everyone to the big fire as their food was cooking. She began to play a song no one'd heard before, except maybe a few. Raidon looked and saw Luna wasn't beside him and he wondered where she was. He then heard the familiar start to "Closer To The Edge".

"I don't remember the moment I tried to forget  
I lost myself, is it better not said  
Now I'm closer to the edge." came Luna's familiar voice and Raidon snapped his head up to look into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"It was a thousand to one and a million to two  
Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you  
Closer to the edge

No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No no no no" Luna felt tears sting her eyes as she looked around to see her comrades who had become like family to her.

"(Can you, can you, can you)  
Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free?  
The birth of a song, the death of a dream  
Closer to the edge

This never ending story  
Paid for with pride and fate  
We all fall short of glory  
Lost innocence

No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No no no no

No no no no  
I will never forget  
No no  
I will never regret  
No no  
I will live my life" By this point people were humming along or clapping out the rythm to the song, becoming absorbed in the music.

"No no no no  
I will never forget  
No no  
I will never regret  
No no  
I will live my life

No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No no no no

Closer to the edge  
Closer to the edge  
No no no no" Raidon blinked his eyes, awestruck by Luna's voice, how much passion she was showing through the song, but what really attracted him was the emotion in her eyes, especially as she looked at him, her eyes just lit up and glowed.

"Closer to the edge  
Closer to the edge  
No no no no  
Closer to the edge" As Luna finished the song, applause and whistles could be heard. She took a bow, as graceful as she could with an expanding abdomen and a baby growing within her body. She made her way over to Raidon, never thinking she'd be safer on the edge of nowhere. She then looked and saw zombies in the distance and she amped up the barrier.


	5. Chapter 4-The Blade of Blood and Dragons

Luna awoke to the sound of Oblivion humming and looked to see his magnificent form with wings stretched towards the moonlit sky. 'Such magnificence for such an infant dragon.' She thought then she knew why his wings were spread. 'Majin must be fighting.' She thought and sat up, her left hand on her abdomen. She then got up and walked towards the edge of the barrier and looked, watching Majin fight with a strange blade. She then felt Oblivion behind her. 'Like he said you will see battle soon enough Oblivion.' She thought, feeling Oblivion begin to shift form. She looked and saw Oblivion was transforming and his face was covered by a hollow's mask. 'You're in tune with Majin alright.' She thought, watching Oblivion lift off with his powerful wings. She watched as he flew off, his mouth opening, a ball of fire energy forming in his mouth. She then smelled the scent of burning flesh as dragon and master worked together in perfect unison. Oblivion was burning them almost as fast as Majin was killing them.

Raidon awoke and noticed his mate was not by his side and he began to panic but calmed down slightly when he noticed that Luna was watching a battle from behind the barrier. He then watched as Majin fought and slaughtered the zombies as Oblivion utterly creamated them. He pulled Luna close as the battle slowly came to a close as Majin and Oblivion came back. He nodded to Majin who nodded in return. He then picked Luna up and carried her back to their pallet, holding her close to him, laying his head on her shoulder. 'My Luna.' he thought. He then fell asleep.

Yasu watched as the stars glittered in the clear night sky. She was holding Lunarian and nursing her since she agreed to keep watch tonightm seeing as Lunarian was fussy and had a slight fever. She looked and saw Lone Wolf. "Hey Wolf..." she whispered. She blushed slightly as he sat beside her.

"Hello Yasu." Lone Wolf stated, "Lunar being fussy?" When Yasu nodded, Lone Wolf took the fussy and feverish new born and held her close, his hands glowing a soft blue light. Lunarian began to coo, grabbing one of Lone Wolf's long artist like fingers. Yasu chuckled.

"She likes you." She simply stated, causing the doctor to blush softly. She then looked into Lone Wolf's dark brown eyes, her indigo eyes glowing softly. "She rarely likes strangers." Lone Wolf chuckled softly.

"I hope we become good friends Ms. Yasu. You've got a wonderful daughter." he whispered into the still night.

"I do too. Weren't you ever married?" Yasu asked. Lone Wolf got quiet for a moment.

"Once, when I was sixteen. The marriage went bad and we divorced five years later." Lone Wolf replied, looking into Yasu's eyes. "Were you ever married?"

"I don't think a mating rite for a kitsune no akuma gozen counts." Yasu whispered.

"What?"

"I don't think a mating rite to a fox demon counts." Yasu replied, looking up at the moon. She then watched as the sun rose and Majin was up and about but something was off. She then walked over and sat by Luna and Zoey, Lone Wolf following, concerned for both of the pregnant women and Yasu. He felt a protective urge he hadn't felt in years and he watched as the rest of the group began to train.

Raidon grunted as he tossed Majin to the ground, his yellow eyes hard and ruthless. He was the epitome of what a Thunder Fox should be but he knew he wouldn't be able to spar for much longer. He grunted as Majin delivered a blow to his gut. "How can you expect to protect Luna and your unborn child when you tire so easily?" Majin hissed, looking into Raidon's eyes. Raidon growled as electricity began to arc through his body, beginning to shock Majin. "You need to harness that power for the sake of Luna and your kit." Majin hissed before going to strike another blow which Raidon easily dodged before delivering a right hook to Majin's face. He grunted as Majin kicked his feet out from under him and he jumped back up, a grin plastered on his face.

'I haven't sparred or trained like this since I left home.' He thought, grinning as his family crest began to glow. He then looked at Luna, who was watching the training, her sapphire eyes concerned. He sent a quick telepathic message and watched as Luna relaxed. He then looked at Majin who was looking at the girls with concern. "You're worried too, huh?" He whispered. Majin nodded and the sparring resumed on a much fiercer scale as everyone realized just what meant the most to them. For Raidon, it was Luna and their unborn kit. For Majin, Zoey and his unborn child. For Lone Wolf, Yasu and her family.

Luna grunted as her and Raidon's baby kicked one good time. She winced and Raidon rushed over, despite him being sore and stiff from Majin's brutal training. She blinked as he put his hand on her abdomen and the baby kicked again, making his hand bounce and his eyes glow in anticipation and excitement. She groaned as he pulled her to him and kissed her, in sight of everyone and anyone in their group. She then heard someone jokingly say 'get a room you two' and she just let it slide before kissing back and then pulling away, looking into Raidon's beautiful golden eyes. 'I love you Raidon...' She thought, closing her eyes from the fatigue that was currently plaguing her.

"I love you too Luna." Raidon replied, gently scooping her up and walking to one of the cars to let her get some rest.


	6. Chapter 5-Tale of The Fire Fox Tribe

Raidon awoke with the dawn of a new day. He looked down at his sleeping mate. He wondered what she was dreaming, so he laid himself back down and closed his eyes. He felt his body go limp the moment his eyes closed.

~Luna's Dream~

_Villagers were running around, trying to set up the moon festival. A lanky fox was laying under a sakura tree. His markings were strange in that they looked like flames, and they were a red color where as the fox was a pale cream almost white color. "B-blaze..." came a shy stammer. Blaze opened his sapphire blue eyes and looked to see Amaya, the village's miko._

_"Ah, Amaya-chan, does something trouble you?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively._

_"P-please s-stay a-away f-from t-the m-maidens this festival." Amaya stated, her violet eyes glowing, knowing he had no choice but to listen to her, seeing as he wore her collar._

_"They complainin' again?" Blaze slurred. Amaya sighed._

_"They aren't but the parents are, as they know of your reputation." Amaya stated, "One reason I won't be attending the festival this year."_

_"Why not?" Blaze asked, looking at his mistress, who had quickly become his best friend._

_"One is because they don't want you there, another is the men are so troublesome." Amaya replied. Blaze knew of only one man in the village that lusted after the miko and he growled low in his chest, feeling protective of his friend._

_"Tamarai..." Blaze growled, an image of the arrogant noble coming to his mind as his body temperature began to spike._

_"Blaze, calm down!" Amaya exclaimed, beginning to sweat from the heat her friend was radiating. Blaze slowly started calming down when Amaya wraps her arms around his neck. He licked her cheek, causing her to blush a crimson color as he pulled her close to him, a mischievious look in his sapphire blue eyes. "Blaze, I've never noticed, but you have beautiful blue eyes..." Amaya whispered, looking away and blushing. Blaze felt his own cheeks heat up and he gently lifted Amaya's chin before gently kissing her. He was pleasantly surprised when she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Amaya squeaked as Blaze stood up, scooping her up and running towars the home in the woods they shared. She blushed as he walked through the door, shutting it and locking it before laying her on the futon they also shared._

_"I'm yours to command mistress. What do you orer of me?" Blaze asked, kneeling before Amaya. Amaya blushes as she gently touched his head._

_"Blaze, I release you from the contract, I just ask that you make me a woman tonight." she softly whispered. Blaze's eyes widened when he heard that and he looked up at Amaya to see that she was looking him dead in the eye._

_'She's serious.' he thought before he gently kissed her, making her fall back against the futon as he slowly crawled on top of her, slowly stripping her of her clothing, stripping himself also._

_Blaze groaned and opened his sapphire blue eyes to see Amaya was asleep next to him and they were both naked. He grunted as she cuddled up to him, seeking his warmth. He couldn't believe that she'd released him from his contract. He was free to go, but he was unwilling to leave her side for fear of someone else snatching her away from him. He wraps her in a blanket, picks her up and disappears as a horde of angry villagers came towards the house, and upon finding no one in it, burned it to the ground. Blaze growled. 'They were literally trying to kill us.' he thought, growling as he ran._

_'Blaze?' Amaya thought, using their mental link._

_'What is it Amaya?' He thought back._

_'What'll you do if I am pregnant?' Amaya thought._

_'I'll stick by your side.' Blaze thought. This seemed to ease Amaya's mind a little bit._

_Blaze nervously paced the village healer's front room as he heard Amaya whimper in pain, trying to bring THEIR child into this world. He whimpered when it got quiet and the healer came out, holding two bundles, a pink one and a blue one. "She didn't make it. She lost too much blood. I'm sorry Blaz-sama." the healer whispered. Blaze nodded his understanding and took the two bundles looking down at them. He gasped at the sight of the girl._

_'She looks just like Amaya. The Male looks like me.' he thought._

_"Have you come up with a name for them?" the healer asked._

_"Yuki and Hiro." Blaze whispered._

~Reality~

Raidon snapped awake, looking down at Luna, surprise on his face. 'She's of the line of the Higitsune Blaze?' He thought, a sweat drop forming on his head, 'No wonder she was able to beat me when we first met. They're a tough clan to fight.' He gently kissed her before getting up and going to train.


	7. Chapter 6-The Return of Blaze Higitsune

Raidon grunted and looked at his sleeping mate. 'I'm starting to worry, she's been asleep all day. Is something wrong?' He thought, going to look for Lone Wolf. He saw Yasu and Lone Wolf was right there with her. 'Are those two an item?' He thought, before quickly walking up to Lone Wolf. "Lone Wolf, can you take a look at Luna?" He asked, looking into the doctor's dark-colored eyes. Lone Wolf nodded and followed Raidon to where Luna was sleeping.

'This is odd. Normally Luna is up and about by now.' Raidon thought as Lone Wolf did an examination of his sleeping mate. He looked up as Lone Wolf walked back up to him.

"She'll be fine, although this is abnormal behaviour for her. Like you have observed, normally she is up and about at this time of day. She must be tired for some reason." Lone Wolf stated. Yasu came up.

"I experienced the same thing when I first got pregnant with Luna and it lasted until my second trimester." She stated, so, it's not uncommon for the one's of our line to sleep a lot while pregnant, especially during the first pregnancy." She then walked over to Luna and gently covered her up, humming softly. She then watched as Raidon trained with the others and then got a sinking feeling in her gut. She then watched as Majin also fell asleep and her sense of dread began to increase. She and the others got in the vehicles and began to drive.

Raidon sighed, wondering when his mate was going to wake up. "C'mon Luna, it's been almost two weeks. Wake up already!" He grumbled, trying for the six hundredth time to shake his sleeping mate awake.

"Raidon, leave her alone. She'll wake up when she's good and damn ready." Yasu growled, turning on the radio and her hair stood on end as she listened to a hateful sermon. She growled, turning off the radio, her sense of dread building. She and Raidon heard something roar and looked to see a monster rip a human up and then merge its body with its own body.

"Oh Just great. What's Next?" Raidon asked. As they drove into the city to hide, a huge man like monster crashed through some buildings.

"WHAT THE FUCK RAIDON! Do me a favor if we live through this, DON'T EVER SAY STUPID SHIT AGAIN!" Yasu yelled, growling. She pulled to a halt when the others did and she suddenly felt hot. She looked and saw twin flames in the form of twin tornadoes come down to the ground and her eyes widen. She got out, followed by Raidon. "It can't be..." she whispered, her eyes wide. A loud roar, a roar that rivaled the monsters' own roars, echoed throughout the city and a cream-colored fox stepped out of the twin tornadoes of fire, his red markings glowing as his rage showed in his eyes.

"B-BLAZE HIGITSUNE!" Raidon screamed like a girl, actually pissing himself, "Great, just great! This is so NOT COOL!" he exclaimed, causing the huge fire fox to chuckle softly before he stared down the giant and the tentacle monster. Blaze roared again, a fireball forming in his mouth as he glared at the monsters before him.


	8. Chapter 7-A Pissed Off Fox and Monsters

Blaze grinned as the fire ball roasted the Uroboros. His tails flicking as he turned his attention to the giant. He grinned, his fangs glistening in the glowing light. He then looked at the bundle Raidon was currently holding protectively to his chest. 'She looks so much like Amaya.' He thought, 'Boy, get her to safety or I will kill you.' Raidon nodded and took off, the others following.

~inside a building~

Raidon, panted, looking down at his still sleeping mate. "Those things won't be a match for Blaze. Things can't get any worse." Yasu hoped he was right but knew he wasn't. Fang came back from the window, stating that the Angel Android had returned. Yasu walked by Raidon and slaps him in the back of his head. "What was that for?!" Raidon shouted.

"For being an idiot and jinxing us you fool." Yasu hissed, "I told you not to say stupid shit." Raidon was about to protest when he heard a groan from the bundle in his arms. He and Yasu looked to see that Luna was opening her eyes.

"What did I miss?" Luna slurred sleepily, her sapphire blue eyes still hazed over from sleep. Raidon held her tightly to him.

"You didn't miss much, except for me slapping your mate around." Yasu replied.

"Why?"

"He said stupid stuff, jinxing us."

"That explains alot." Raidon blinked and then noticed a pained look in Luna's eyes.

'Is it time?' he thought, his eyes concerned.

'I don't know, but it hurts like hell.' She thought and then she heard her cousin begin to stir.

~Outside~

Blaze growled, his eyes glowing red at the new opponent. He felt his spiritual pressure spike and he then felt Majin's spiritual pressure in response to the current threat. 'oh ho someone's pissed.' he thought, might as well help the boy out then. Blaze charged, his eyes now a dangerous red as his spiritual pressure began to battle with the android's spiritual pressure.


	9. Chapter 8-Blood and Fire

Raidon paled as Luna clutched her lower abdomen, whimpering in pain. 'What's wrong with her?' he thought. He then smelled a copper like smell and he looked at Luna. 'Something is definetly wrong with her.' He thought, his hair standing on end. He approached Luna, who was in Yasu's arms when the smell got stronger. He then looked her over, trying to figure out where the blood was coming from and then it hit him and he looked lower. "too much blood.' he thought, getting Lone Wolf's attention. Lone Wolf came up and his eyes widened in fear. He quickly had Raidon get his black bag and he then put on some gloves.

"We have to act quickly." Lone Wolf whispered. Raidon was confused.

"What's happening?" Raidon asked. He then noticed even Yasu looked worried.

"She's gone into premature labor and is bleeding because of it." Lone Wolf replied, "If we don't help her now, you'll lose her and the baby." Raidon felt his face pale and he nodded his consent. Lone Wolf nodded and gave Luna a quick examination. "We have to do a C-Section..." He whispered. He pulled out a syringe full of anesthesia and some scalpels as well as deionized(sterile) water and towels and blankets. He had Raidon kneel at Luna's head as Yasu erected a barrier, blocking them from sight and sound. Raidon watched as Luna's face became white as a sheet as she continued to bleed. He watched as Lone Wolf made neat incisions and slowly retrieved his child from his bleeding mate. "Now to stop the bleeding..." Lone Wolf whispered, his hands glowing a soft blue color. He stopped only when the bleeding did. "Now the rest is up to her..." Lone Wolf whispered as Yasu let down the barrier. At that moment Raidon heard a small gurgled cry and looked down towards Luna to see the tiny infant was in her arms and she was awake.

"L-luna..." Raidon choked, glad that she was alive. He then looked around and noticed Majin wasn't with Zoey and he looked outside. "Fuck..." was all he said.

"The first intelligent thing you've said all day." Yasu whispered, but he heard her. Raidon chose to ignore her comment when an explosion is heard. He picked Luna up and ran away from the windows Yasu and Lone Wolf following. Raidon did a once over inspection of Luna and then looked at his child. Ge then noticed white hair with a runic marking on his chest, a symbol of their clans having merged and that the kit was an elemental fox as well. He watched as Luna held the kit protectively to her as others drew closer to get a look. She only let him, Lone Wolf and Yasu get close enough to acctually look at the baby. He then looked at the baby and saw that it was bi-eyed, one blue eye one golden eye. He then picked up the baby and saw he had a son. He felt tears sting his eyes and he held the tiny infant close to him.

'A son, oh how my heart sings. But can I put Luna through that again to expand our little family?' He thought. He then looked at Luna and he saw a calm, peaceful look on her face and he knew he'd do anything for her. He gently kissed her, surprised when she kissed him back. "what are we going to name him?" he whispered, looking into her blue eyes, drowning in their depths.

"Yukio." Luna replied, holding the tiny kit to her.

"A good name for him..." Raidon whispered, gently kissing her. He then heard another explosion and growled at his rotten luck. He then smelled smoke. "RUN!" he exclaimed, picking Luna up and running. the others following.


	10. Chapter 9-The Angel,Fox Demon and Hollow

Blaze growled as he heard the explosion and he looked to see smoke coming from one building. He growled, pillars of fire surrounding him. He felt his fur stand on end and his claws dug into the sand, his rage slowly building. 'If they've harmed my descendant, there will be hell to pay. Her father was useless, so I'm stepping in as her grandfather or is it great-great-grandfather?' He thought. He then made his way towards the smoke, the ground shaking as he ran. He then saw Fang and nodded to the giant wolf and continuing to run, following Majin's spiritual pressure. The closer they got, the weaker the energy and they began to grow concerned when there wasn't a sign of androids or the undead. They kept running, knowing that Yasu had set up a chaos trap.

Yasu sighed and leaned against the wall, watching as Luna rested, holding her firstborn grandson to her as Lone Wolf held Lunarian, who wasn't going to let him go. 'Looks like I may wind up having to take on a mate.' She thought. She then checked her daughter's pulse and smiled as she felt it get stronger. 'That's my girl.' She felt a deep rooted sense of pride at her daughter and then she looked down at her grandson, Yukio. 'You look like your mother, let's hope you have her intelligence as well.' She knew Raidon was intelligent, but Luna was on a whole new playing field. She chuckled and closed her eyes, knowing the traps would stay active until she said the incantation to release them or the victims passed out.

~Raidon's Nightmare~

Raidon walked out of the door to relieve himself when he felt a cold chill run up his back. He turned around and walked back into the building, or so he thought. He heard a moan and turned around to see a man kneeling by Luna, gently touching her face. He growled, his eyes bleeding red. He tried to charge, only to charge through it and landing on the ground. He then looked and watched as the figment of his imagination began to shift form and a naked woman stood before him. He felt a blush grace his cheeks and watched as the woman turned and revealed a half hollow mask and gleaming golden eyes as well as deathly pale white skin. 'Oh no.' He thought as her hollow self bent down and kissed his mate's pink lips. He then watched, horrified, yet entranced as the Hollow form began to pleasure his mate. He then watched as her hands glowed black and stabbed Luna through the chest, blood splattering all over him.

"She was mine before you came along, and she will be mine again." the hollow hissed, her tail flicking,'slitting' Raidon's throat as he passed out.

~reality, Human's Nightmare~

A human man walked into the building, looking at Luna, a grin on his face. He took a step towards him when he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He then looked at Luna to see a white clad figure with fox ears, nine tails and claws plus fangs. The markings on her face began to grow wicked looking as she opened her eyes and they bled red with golden eyes. She stood up and the man began to pray. "Praying won't help you I'm afraid..." Luna purred, standing up to a height of 6'9" as her claws extended and began to glow. A few shapes joined her. Four Demon Dragons who were fricking huge and scary looking(Yin, Yang, Oblivion, and Reikei), A black shadow with a white mask and red claws (Majin), A Huge Cat (Zoey), a Blood Reaper (Yasu), A Giant Wolf(Fang), and Two More Foxes(Raidon and Blaze). The human began to pray, but found his prayers falling on deaf ears as the band of demons slowly approached closer and the man threw Holy Water on them, only causing them to laugh.

"Poor fool..." Yasu hissed.

"Thought some water could stop us..." came Majin's voice.

"Too bad," Zoey started.

"That shit doesn't work on us." Came Fang's voice.

"Let's just kill him." came Raidon's impatient voice. They all approached him and he screamed as they began torturing him, slowly ripping him apart, causing him to pass out, and the trap was deactivated.

~Reality reality~

Yasu woke up. She was in a fairly chipper mood and was even more so when she saw the human passed out, looking like he'd seen a ghost. She then walked around and saw Raidon passed out and she grinned. She delivered one good kick to him in his side, causing him to wake up with a loud yelp. "Did you enjoy your nap?" she hissed, grinning in a sadistic manner.


End file.
